weekyle15s_the_masters_of_magic_and_spiritualfandomcom-20200214-history
Virgil Maza
Virgil Maza is one of the two main protagonists of the series and is Kyle's best friend and is a Spiritual Master and is the reincarnation of Abe No Seimei and the Avatar of Raava, the light spirit. Appearance He is an African American with hair around him and wears a yellow shirt with orange sleeves and red pants. As Static: he wears a mask and a purple/black costume with black pants. Personality He cares for his friends and family and does not want to see them hurt and was sad to see his first best friend going evil thanks to Phoneix entity. He can be very hateful towards his enemies like when Xanatos mutated his father. Powers, Skills and Abilities He acquired the ability to manipulate and control electromagnetic phenomena. * Amplified Electrical Aura * Electromagnetism * Electromagnetic bolts * Electromagnetic levitation * Static Cling * Taser Punch * Ball Lightning * Nova Burst * Electromagnetic pulse * Radiowave auditory In addition, he also gained immunity to mind control and electrocution. Because he is Abe No Seimei's reincarnation he has all of his Spiritual Powers. Even before training with Kaede, Virgil has the ability to pass through spiritual, shields, spells, and illusions, apart of sensing evil demonic auras and be unaffected by them. Abe No Seimei also once showed Virgil how to fuse jewel shards together through prayer. It is also revealed that his innate spiritual powers and abilities are to an enormously great extent, but have been sealed by Magatsuhi, the evil will of the Shikon Jewel, out of fear. After Magatsuhi was destroyed, Virgil's innate spiritual abilities were released to their full and maximum potential, enabling him to gain complete access to much, much stronger abilities he had never knew he possessed. Note that her spiritual powers are pale glowing lilac in colour though sometimes it is purplish-pink and pale blue on some occasions. * Immense Purification: This power and ability allows Virgil to purify anything he touches. In the first series, he was not aware of when she used these abilities, and they were not as strong and powerful as Abe No Seimei's. However, Virgil still could projected powerful bursts of spiritual energy at times. During Final act, Virgil already knows how to use his powers by putting his hands on what he is purifying, such as a Shikon shard. * Sacred Barriers: Shortly after the release of his true powers, Virgil gained the ability to create a lavender-colored dome out of his spiritual powers, which protects him and easily destroys enemies nearby. * Enhanced Eyesight: As a Spiritual Master, Virgil is able to see things that are or may seem invisible to the human eye, such where it was the forest of Power because he saw a light shining in the sky. He can also see ghosts and spirits, and can even perceive divine auras as a shining, bright light. * Jewel Detection: This ability enabled Virgil to sense the presence and exact location of the Shikon Jewel shards wherever they may be. * Time Traveling: Virgil could travel back in time and back in his own time without a magical talisman like the Phoenix Gate. * Time Barrier/Shield: According to Princess Kaguya, Virgil has an unusual spiritual energy aura that does not go along the flow of time itself, making him invulnerable into any time-stopping spell. * Telepathic Abilities between Incarnation and Reincarnation: Abe No Seimei and Virgil seemed to have the ability to connect telepathically towards the end of Abe No's life. Dragon Form Soon he had the ability to transform into Dragons like his friends. * Atmospheric Adaptation: He can survive in any atmosphere such as lava and cold. * Semi-Immortality: He is semi immortal as he can live a little bit longer then humans and can't die from wounds but can still die from old age and diseases. * Dermal Armor: His skin is like an Armor and can protect himself from like bullets. * Scale Manifestation: He can grow scales * Fire Breath: He can breath fire like a dragon. * Enhanced Durability: He can resist damage. * Enhanced Endurance: He can survive longer without supplies. * Enhanced Strength: He is a lot more stronger then his human form. * Enhanced Senses: He can sense his surroundings. * Enhanced Vision: He can see beyond his normal eye. * Enhanced Roar: He can release a powerful road loud enough to burst an enemy's ear. * Wing Manifestation/Flight: He can use wings to glide and fly like the gargoyles. * Hypnosis: He can control his enemies. * Claw Retraction: He can extend his nails to create claws. * Enhanced Bite: His bites get more powerful. * Prehensile Tail: He can use his tail an extra limb. Raava Form * The Bending Arts: He can bend five elements: Water, Earth, Fire, Air and Energy and can use special techniques with them. * Air Bending: He can use the Air from his hands to do many things like push, pull or fly. * Fire Bending: He can use fire to fight mainly because of his temper. * Lightning Generation: He is able to blast Lighting from his hands. * Lightning Redirection: He can send lightning back to the user. * Earth Bending: He is able to move the Earth to fight and block attacks and even create holes to escape. * Metal Bending: He is able to metal to whatever he wants it to do. * Sense: With a stamp of his foot he can see who is who and can tell who is lying. * Lava Bending: He is able to move the Lava. * Water Bending: He can use Water to fight or to drink. * Blood Bending: Thanks to Hama's trick he is able to control people's bodies. * Healing: He is able to heal with the water. * Energy Bending: He is able to remove or restore someone's bending. * Spirit Bending: He is able to purify any corrupted Spirits. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Reincarnations Category:Dragons Category:Spiritual Masters Category:Spirits Category:Avatars Category:Boyfriends Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Humans